A Letter From Your Greatest Secret Admire
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: ["Aku masih si pengecut yang sebentar lagi akan jadi pecundang karena tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa tentang kamu"] Sebuah karangan puisi tentang seorang penggemar yang tidak ingin disebut stalker mengenai targetnya. Diketahui bernama lengkap 'Chazz Princeton' (Shonen-Ai, First P.O.V) #GuessMe?


**A Letter From Your Greatest Secret Admire**

 **.**

 **Author ©** Litte Yagami Osanowa

 **.**

 **Yu-Gi-OH! GX ©** Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warnings for** Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, _Author WritBlok_ , dsb. _"For a foolish attempt to cure my writer block, probably…"_

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for My Friend to give this inspiration**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **[Hai! Apa kabar?]**_ Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali, ya!" sapaku dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya ketika kebetulan sekali kami di pertemukan di persimpangan jalan saat akan menuju fakultas masing – masing.

Kau melangkah dengan tegap membawa tas ransel kulit dan juga tabung gambar di bahu kanannya. Matamu sama sekali tidak melirikku dan tetap melangkah dalam diam mengabaikanku.

Dan tidak ada jawaban ataupun satu patah kata yang terucap dari mulutmu sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya aku saja yang berbicara panjang lebar sampai kau memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah persimpangan lain.

Meninggalkanku.

* * *

 _ **Lihat 'kan?**_

 _ **Aku masih saja setia menanyai kamu pertanyaan sederhana yang tidak akan pernah kamu jawab**_

* * *

"Kau tahu tidak, Dosen Apresiasi Sastraku berniat untuk mengadakan _Malam Sastra_ dan semua mahasiswa Universitas diwajibkan ikut! Ada pembacaan puisi, drama, _story-telling_ , musikalisasi puisi dan _kabuki_! Fakultas Ilmu Kebudayaan yang lain juga akan menampilkan atraksi – atraksi lain!" terangku dengan semangat menggebu – gebu kepadamu saat makan siang di café yang berdekatan dengan Asrama. "Prof. Zane dari kelasmu juga ikut, lho—Ah, tidak, bahkan Dosen lainnya juga akan ikut dalam sebuah drama musikal yang katanya bakal ditampilkan di malam puncak. Aku tidak tahu kalau Prof. Zane tertarik dengan _malam sastra_ tapi sepertinya Dosenku berhasil menyeretnya untuk ikut. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…" Kedua matamu memicing tajam menatapku. Tapi kupasang wajah santai sambil memiringkan kepala menunggunya berbicara. Aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena aku sudah terlalu hapal dengan sifatmu sehingga semua yang kau lakukan untuk mengusirku adalah usaha yang sia – sia. Dan benarlah, pada akhirnya kau menghela napas dan meletakkan cangkir berisi the _chamomile_ yang baru saja kau seruput diatas meja.

"Tidak tahu," jawabmu singkat.

Hening sejenak sebelum kau menambahkan "Cepat pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau mengganggu."

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau kau mengusirku, dimana aku harus duduk?" ucapku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Tempat ini sudah penuh. Bukannya pelayan tadi bilang kita harus _berbagi_? Jadi, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja…"

Frustasi. Kau menggerutukkan gigimu sambil mengetuk kelima jarimu diatas permukaan kayu meja mencoba untuk menyabarkan diri. Memang benar café ini memang selalu penuh setiap jam makan siang di hari jumat. Dan aku tahu, meskipun ia ingin sekali beranjak pergi dari sini ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena apa?

Ah—mungkin pekerjaannya masih belum terselesaikan. Dan konektivitas internet gratis untuk pelanggan disini sangatlah kencang dan cepat. Tidak akan mungkin ia rela mengorbankan semua keuntungan itu untuk penyelesaian tugasnya sebelum deadline. Aku tersenyum mengetahuinya. Jaringan informasiku tidak akan mungkin meleset.

Kali ini aku menang. Dan aku sangat menikmati setidaknya tiga jam kedepan dimana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun, hanya aku saja yang sering berbicara sementara dia sibuk mengabaikanku dan mencoba fokus bekerja.

Tidak masalah untukku.

Masih banyak topik pembicaraan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Walaupun tak terjawab dan hanya mendapat geraman pelan darinya. Kupikir itu sudah cukup.

Yah, bagiku.

* * *

 _ **Aku masih sama**_

 _ **Aku masih si pengecut yang sebentar lagi akan jadi pecundang karena tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa tentang kamu**_

 _ **Tahukah kamu?**_

 _ **Tahukah kamu kalau setiap saat kau bicara denganku aku jadi susah bicara?**_

 _ **Kalau setiap kau tersenyum dunia terasa begitu lambat**_

* * *

"Oi!"

Suara panggilan itu membuatku tersentak kaget dan hampir membuatku menjatuhkan buku sketsa yang sedang kupegang. Aku menatap melihat rautnya yang sedang kesal itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang pensil mekanik ia ketuk – ketuk diatas permukaan kertas sketsanya.

"Kau bisa fokus tidak, sih! Berhenti melamun dan fokus!" bentaknya dengan suara pelan tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas yang lain di dalam ruangan.

"H—Huh… Ya… M—Maaf!" balasku sedikit terbata. Baru kali ini ia yang memulai pembicaraan atau memanggilku terlebih dahulu. Walaupun sebutan 'Oi' bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk kusebut memanggil. Kulihat dia mendengus pelan mendengar balasanku dan sedikit mengumpat pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Hari ini kami berada di kelas yang sama. Huh? Ya, kelas yang sama. Fakultasnya dan Fakultasku sama – sama memiliki mata perkuliahan kesenian semester ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga semester, aku merasa sangat senang sekali hari ini. Mengalahkan rasa senangku menang melawan Jesse di lomba FIFA atau Syrus dalam menyelesaikan rubik tercepat. Ditambah lagi dengan keberuntunganku mendapatkan _partner_ untuk satu semester penuh perkuliahan ini. Mungkin aku sudah terbang ke langit sembilan saat Dosen menyebutkan namanya.

Dia sekarang ada di depanku dengan mata terfokus ke arahku dan juga kertas sketsanya. Tugas kali ini adalah menggambar wajah partner masing – masing. Bagus. Kuharap hasil gambarku tidak terlalu buruk untuknya. Seingatku latihan dengan Alexis di semester dua tidaklah sia – sia dan setidaknya dia tidak akan mengejek gambarku seperti anak TK yang tidak lulus. Haha.

"Berhenti melamun. Ekspresimu menganggu sketsaku." Ucapnya tidak melirikku dan mata masih terfokus menggoreskan pensilnya di lembar sketsa.

"Oh… Lalu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukan?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya melihatku dengan jelas. Berpikir sejenak sebelum membuat keputusan.

"Tersenyum." Nadanya terdengar seperti perintah

Aku menuruti dan tersenyum seperti yang diminta. Namun, ia malah mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut senyum? Itu justru terlihat menjijikkan"

"Huh? Aku memang tersenyum seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan senyuman seperti ini?"

"Itu menjijikkan. Tampangmu semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Menghela napas pelan. "Kalau senyumku salah, kenapa tidak kau praktekan saja dulu bagaimana senyuman yang kau inginkan sebenarnya," balasku

Ia berdecak dan sedikit menggumam tentang partner yang menyusahkan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang ia katakan setelahnya karena saat itu juga kedua bola mataku tercengang melihat lengkungan tipis bibir yang kini menghiar wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman—tidak—maksudku ini pertama kalinya. _Dia_ tersenyum.

Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Hanya ekspresi dinginnya saja yang selalu terekam dalam ingatanku. Namun kini, aku yakin senyuman kecil itu akan terpajang besar di dalam dinding limbic otakku untuk kuingat seumur hidup sebagai sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Entah kenapa dunia terasa melambat dan aku hanya ingin senyuman itu bertahan lebih lama dari 10 detik.

10 detik yang terlalu cepat berlalu.

10 detik yang singkat.

Jantungku masih tidak berhenti melompat di dalam rongga dada ini serasa ingin mecoba keluar dan meloncat kearahmu saat itu juga. Wajahku memanas ditengah dinginnya ruangan ber-AC yang menyala dengan temperatur 16 derajat celcius. Jujur efek senyum kecilmu membuatku jadi tak berdaya seperti ini. Ah—Ingin rasanya aku meloncat turun dari kursi tinggi ini dan memelukmu kemudian mendeklarasikan seluruh untaian mutiara cinta yang selama ini kutimbun jauh dari jangkauan, setelahnya kita bisa bergandengan tangan sambil menari – nari menyongsong matahari terbenam sambil menuju ke asrama. Namun khayalan seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

Delusi yang akhirnya kau hancurkan dengan dehamanmu. Mataku mengerjap berusaha fokus memandangmu. Kemudian kucoba menampilkan senyuman yang mungkin tidak menyaingi keindahan senyumanmu—tapi setidaknya kau tidak memprotes dan seandainya saja aku berharap senyuman ini dapat kau artikan…

Karena di dalam senyuman ini aku ingin mengatakannya secara jelas kepadamu,

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

Pesan yang tersirat dalam kalbu. Apakah kau bisa memecahkannya? Aku tahu kau bisa.

Kau 'kan si jenius disini.

Bukan aku.

* * *

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **Kenapa lagi – lagi aku mengetik nama akun-mu di kolom cari semua media sosial yang kupunya?**_

 _ **Apa kau sekali saja pernah melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?**_

 _ **Aku tahu klub sepak bola yang kau sukai**_

 _ **Aku tahu grup band yang vokalisnya kau idolakan**_

 _ **Aku tahu lagu – lagu apa yang selalu menghias playlist Ipod atau MP3 playermu**_

 _ **Acara TV favoritmu**_

 _ **Aku juga tahu…**_

* * *

' CHAZZ PRINCETON ' kuketik namamu dikolom pencarian Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Path, Snapchat, Line, dan BBM yang kumiliki berusaha mencari tahu apa saja yang kau posting di dalam akun – akunmu. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu info tentang dirimu, aku selalu mengeceknya setiap 12 jam sehari. Aku tidak menyebutnya menguntit/menstalker dirimu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa yang kau lakukan, kemana kau pergi berlibur/bepergian dengan teman sefakultasmu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan ketertarikan baru apa yang kau miliki. Terakhir kulihat statusmu di Instagram dengan foto sebuah tiket konser Yellowcard Band dan mengatakan kau tidak sabar ingin pergi ke konsernya. Heh…

Tidakkah itu suatu keberuntungan untukku? _Well_ mungkin kau akan menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan yang tidak diharapkan. Karena ketika konser, kita sama – sama berada di area VVIP dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hah! Sebenarnya bukan tipeku mendengarkan musik rock, tapi karena ini adalah Band kesukaanmu, maka aku juga ingin mencoba menyukainya.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan tiket konser serba mahal itu? Jangan meremehkan _koneksi_ -ku. Aku tidak memasang wajah bodoh penuh senyuman hanya untuk mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan publik, tujuan utamaku adalah untuk menarik sebanyak – banyaknya _channel_ yang bisa kugunakan. Tapi tetap saja, antara diriku dan dirimu—tetap kau yang ada di atas pyramid sana.

Namun jangan berharap aku hanya berada di bawahmu. Aku akan menyusulmu, kok. Lalu ketika jarak yang membatasi itu sudah tidak ada, maka jangan salahkan aku karena menerkamu.

Tapi _kapan,_ ya?

* * *

 _ **Aku tahu kau sering menulis sajak pada orang yang kau sukai,**_

 _ **Seperti aku,**_

 _ **Namun sayangnya bukan aku yang mendapat sajak itu,**_

* * *

"Pagi, Alexis." Aku menyapa gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak dan juga ibu selama 2 tahun berkuliah disini. Kebetulan pagi itu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya saat ingin berangkat menuju fakultas sambil meluncur dengan santai menggunakkan _roller blade_ yang kudapatkan dari hadiah natal SMA dulu.

"Oh… Pagi," ucapnya menoleh kepadaku. Alisnya mengerut tidak nyaman membuatku menaikan alis heran. Analisa sedikit, aku mendapati tangannya yang sedang menggenggam penuh surat – surat beramplop warna – warni. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Surat cinta.

"Kau semakin populer saja. Sepertinya persaingan mendapatkan hati Alexis Rhodes semakin bertambah memanas, nih." Aku menggodanya dengan senyuman jahil membuatnya menggeplak pelan kepalaku menggunakan amplop – amplop itu. Tidak sakit. Aku malah hanya tertawa mengejeknya.

"Kakakku pasti akan meneror mereka kalau dia tahu. Lagipula mereka sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tipeku." Alexis menatapku kemudian beralih pada surat – suratnya, "Mereka berusaha sok romantic, puitis, membuat kata – kata manis dan mengatakan aku cantik berulang kali. Semuanya kunilai sama saja. Tidak ada yang melihatku sebagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Benar – benar. Padahal yang sesungguhnya mereka harus melihat sifat aslimu sebelum mengatakan yang seperti itu. _Alexis Rhodes memang cantik_ itu faktor luar, kalau kau lihat yang sebenarnya dia itu berbeda dari cewek lain di kampus. Dia itu pendek emosi dan perfeksionis, tipe _koleris_ dengan ego tinggi, kalau kau menghalanginya mungkin kau bisa mendapat hadiah tinju darinya. Oh! Jangan remehkan dia sebagai perempuan. Dia itu bukan jenis biasa yang kau lihat. Lemah lembut dan rapuh. Justru kebalikan—!" Aku menghentikan celotehanku ketika merasakan bahuku diremas dengan genggaman yang lebih kuat dari setan gehena terbawah sekalipun.

" _Kau mau cari mati, ya_." Desisan berbahaya itu adalah peringatan awal yang kudapat dari Alexis Rhodes sebelum mendapatkan kunjungan instan bertemu maut.

"Hahaha, tidak kok. Alexis, kau bilang kau tidak suka orang yang melihatmu dari luar 'kan? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat sejujur – jujurnya tentangmu, tapi kau malah memotongku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku." Sanggahku tidak terdengar gentar sedikitpun. Makhluk kasta rendah mungkin sudah lemas kakinya, tapi aku beda.

"Ahemm—Dan yang ingin kusampaikan terakhir kali tentang Alexis Rhodes, bahwa meskipun dia memiliki sifat dan kekuatan dahsyat seperti tadi. Tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah seorang teman sejati yang tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan dua kali seumur hidupmu. Dia setia, perhatian, dan selalu berusaha membantu apapun kesulitan yang sedang kau alami. Dia mungkin tidak sepenuhnya jujur dan terkadang keras kepala tapi percayalah setelah kau mengenalnya kau bisa berbagi cerita apapun dengannya. Dia pendengar yang baik. Dan tidak matrealistik sama sekali, dia justru benci itu. Jadi, jika ada seseorang di luar sana yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, lebih baik kalian datang dengan apa adanya saja. Karena dia lebih suka orang yang berterus terang." Tambahku kemudian menolehnya, "Gimana? Bagus 'kan?" cengirku

Alexis hanya mengatup-buka mulutnya sebelum menggeleng kepala. Ia melepas cengkraman tangan di bahuku. "Kau berlebihan…" komentarnya

"Tidak berlebihan. Aku sudah bilang aku mengatakan sejujur – jujurnya 'kan?" sahutku kemudian mataku tertuju pada kertas yang masih ada di tangannya. Tulisannya nampak familiar dari sini. "…Itu" aku menunjuk kertas itu membuatnya menyerahkannya padaku

"Pengirimnya sama seperti orang yang mengirimiku sejak semester 2… kata – katanya bertambah sok puitis dan sok bersastrawan…" komentarnya

Aku mengerutkan alis kemudian tertawa. "Hey, Aku juga mahasiswa sastra disini. Mungkin saja dia juga mahasiswa sastra sama sepertiku."

"Tapi kau beda. Aku tahu bagaimana mahasiswa sastra berpuisi. Ingat _Malam Sastra_? Puisi FIB benar – benar mencerminkan identitas mereka. Sedangkan ini… entahlah, dia bukan berasal dari fakultas sastra tapi mungkin dia ingin meniru kemampuan berpuitis kalian,"

"…Dan menggunakannya untuk merayu hatimu. Hahahaha. Kau seperti detektif saja, Alexis."

"Jangan remehkan aku. Kasus selidik menyelidik itu sudah keahlianku. Lagipula, Lv 120 Criminal Case itu bukan hanya sekedar hiasan." Alexis tersenyum bangga mengingatkanku dengan tingkatan tertinggi permainan detektif yang dimainkannya di ponsel setiap waktu luang. Oh, jangan lupakan koleksi novel Steven King, Dan Brown, James Patterson dan James Rollins yang menghias rak buku di kamar asramanya.

Aku hanya tertawa garing. Mata dan pikiran Alexis memang setajam elang pemangsa, kau tidak akan bisa menutupi sekecil apapun rahasia yang ingin kau sembunyikan. Untungnya dia tidak bisa _membacaku_. Karena dengannya kau harus bisa mengendalikan ekspresi, nada bicara, emosi dan gerak tubuhmu sendiri. Sulit memang. Tapi juga kau nanti terbiasa.

"Ini kukembalikan," ucapku memberikan kembali kertas tersebut di tangannya. "Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung, Alexis. Bisa mendapat banyak puisi cinta setiap hari itu berkah, lho…" sanjungku sambil cengir, "Ah! Aku duluan, ya! Kelas hari ini ada di kuasa Pak Romel. Kalau tidak cepat aku bisa kena sarkasme-nya, dadah~"

Berpamitan dengannya aku segera meluncur dengan cepat menuju fakultasku.

 _Ya, Alexis. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung mendapat sajak seperti itu darinya._

"Makanya kukatakan barusan… itu _berkah_ -mu…" gumamku pelan merasa sedikit iri

* * *

 _ **Hahaha**_

 _ **Lucu ya?**_

 _ **Bukankah aku ini memiliki bakat menjadi seorang penggemar rahasia?**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak ingin membanggakan diriku sendiri,**_

 _ **Karena lama – lama rasanya pahit juga melihatmu,**_

 _ **Tapi kau tidak melihatku,**_

 _ **Merasa masa bodoh dengan diriku,**_

* * *

Kubilang aku memang terbiasa kau mengabaikanku—tapi mengucapkan kata _terbiasa_ itu tidak mudah, lho. Karena yang terucap dengan yang terasakan itu beda. Aku juga manusia yang sama – sama merupakan _homo socius_ , kalau kau mengabaikanku terus, kau akan terus menuaikan rasa sakit di dada ini. Seperti jarum kecil, tapi jika jumblahnya sepuluh kali lipat pastilah rasanya sakit juga.

Sikapmu lebih dingin seperti biasanya. _Really?_ Mengapa aku bisa mengatakan demikian? Ingatkah kalau aku pernah bilang aku hafal dengan sifat dan ekspresimu? Aku tidak bercanda. Karena memang benar aku mengetahuinya. Membacamu yang _dulu_ merupakan pekerjaan mudah. Tapi kini…

Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Katakan sesuatu—Ah, tidak—isyaratkan sebuah pertanda untukku! Aku yakin aku akan berusaha memahaminya. Jika itu tentang kau, aku akan berusaha memecahkan _puzzle_ sesulit apapun itu, kode morse, anagram, atau apapun itu.

Tapi jangan memasang ekspresi kosong selayaknya tubuhmu yang sedang bergerak itu tak memiliki jiwa. Kau terlihat seperti _hantu_ —tidak—lebih tepatnya kau menganggap sekelilingmu seperti kota mati yang sama sekali tak hidup dan hanya kau sendiri yang berjalan tak tentu arahlah yang menjadi satu – satunya penghuni bernyawa disini.

 _Jangan mengabaikan_ _ku_ _!_

"Ada apa dengan si _Princeling_ itu?" Jesse bertanya sambil berdecak kagum melihat sosoknya yang berjalan seperti manusia yang terkena _genjutsu_ _ultimate tsukuyomi_ pecis di game Ninja Ultimate 4 yang ia mainkan di Nintendo.

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Mungkin karena ditolak Alexis tiga hari yang lalu." Syrus menceletuk, baru saja tiba setelah berkunjung ke Fakultas Arsitek menemui sang kakak. "Kudengar mahasiswa yang ditolak Alexis jadi seperti itu setelah ditolak,"

"Hoo~ Hebat juga si cewek satu itu. Jantan sekali," Jesse menyengir aneh sambil mengelus dagunya, "Untung namanya sudah kuhapus dari cewek – cewek yang niat ku deketin. Harga diriku masih melekat di sini…" sambil menepuk dadanya dan menghembuskan napas lega. Jesse melihat punggung Chazz yang masih berjalan linglung kemudian mengatakan dengan lantang, "GOD BLESS YOU, PRINCELING!"

Yang tentunya ucapan itu sama sekali tidak diindahkan si pendengar.

Aku hanya berdiam dan melihatnya pergi. Dalam hati, aku merasa lega Alexis menolaknya—tetapi nuraniku justru beriba atas kepedihan yang ia rasakan mendapat penolakan tersebut. Tidak ingin menyusahkan otakku dengan berpikir. Aku lebih memilih mensyukurinya.

 _Rasanya memang pahit, 'kan?_

 _Penolakkan itu…_

Dan setelahnya aku mengikuti Syrus dan Jesse menuju kelas. Perkuliahan masih beranjut sampai sore nanti.

* * *

 _ **Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat kumiliki,**_

 _ **Hal yang sering kusebutkan di dalam doa – doaku agar menjadi kenyataan.**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk tetap menjadi penggemar rahasiamu. Untuk tetap mengetahui segala hal tentangmu lewak akun jejaring sosial-mu.**_

 _ **Karena hanya dengan begitulah aku bisa merasa dekat denganmu.**_

* * *

Semester lima adalah semester yang penuh berkah.

"KENAPA HARUS DENGANMU!?" teriaknya dengan oktaf tinggi melebihi Prof. Atticus saat sedang mempraktekan aktingnya sebagai penyanyi opera zaman 90-an. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal kehabisa energy setelah berteriak tanpa pemanasan meninggalkanku yang hanya tersenyum penuh senang dan kebahagiaan. Oh, kuulangi, _kebahagiaan_ cinta. Hahaha.

"Mohon bantuannya selama satu tahun ya, _roomies_ …" ucapku sambil bersandar di kursi belajarku dengan laptop yang masih menyala di atas meja. _Ups_ , aku akan menutupnya nanti supaya dia tidak tahu jendela apa yang sedang kubuka saat ini. Tentunya bukan porno. Aku bukan Jesse si hidung belang. Tanpa kuberitahu, kalian juga sudah tahu 'kan?

Dia menggeram pelan sambil menepuk jidadnya. Kemudian, ia menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh, menarik napas panjang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kamarku— _ralat_ —kita.

"AKU INGIN BERTUKAR KAMAR!"

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya di lorong dengan jelas dari sini dan tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Percuma saja. Aku sudah _memastikan_ selama satu tahun kau akan terjebak bersamaku disini. Hehehe. Bukankah ini keberuntungan namanya? Teman sekamarku adalah orang yang kusukai/kugemari. Bukankah ini keuntunganku? Membuatku bisa mengamatinya _lebih dekat_ dari pada yang biasanya kulakukan.

Oh— _yes_! Ini keberuntunganku dan juga zodiac-ku.

Kemudian pintu terbuka kembali menampilkan sosoknya yang sudah kusut dengan wajah _hopeless_ tertutup dengan amarah. Ia meletakan barang – baranganya di sudut lain ruangan dan pakaian di dalam lemari kayunya sendiri. Setelah selesai melakukannya, ia berbalik cepat kearahku kemudian memandang kasur bertingkat yang ada di pojok dekat pintu masuk berdekatan dengan jendela luar.

Diam sejenak.

"Kau dibawah. Aku diatas." Ucapnya singkat selayaknya tidak ingin mendengarkan protes apapun dan final bagiku untuk menurut.

 _Kalau itu cara bermainmu_ ,

"… _Okay_ ," jawabku dengan nada ceria sambil menampilkan senyuman atau mungkin cengiran. Ia hanya mendengus saja sebagai jawaban sebelum berpaling kembali.

… _Akan kuturuti_ ,

* * *

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 _ **Your Greatest Secret Admire.**_

* * *

Kau bisa menebak siapa aku?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

*kalap* FANFIK APA INI!? *headbang*

Litte ingin berterima kasih buat _**seorang teman**_ yang sudah menginspirasi cerita ini setelah mendengar puisi yang dia baca waktu matkul APSAS kemarin. **_I HAD A BLAST OF VISION FOR THIS FIC BECAUSE OF THAT! GUE TERINSPIRASI BANGET DAN BIKIN NI CERITA GEGARA DIA!_** Sebenernya, di penglihatan litte cuman kebayang wajahnya **CHAZZ** doang sih ahahahahha~ makanya yang jadi sasaran tembaknya si Chazz, tapi _anonymous_ stalker (Ups, bukan stalker, maksudnya penggemarnya) yang jadi autofokus disini. Hahaha... Walaupun udah ketebak sih itu siapa... gaasik juga... wkwkwk~

 **Thanks for Reading dan mendengarkan curhat ini, #Plak**

 **Salam,**

 **Litte**


End file.
